Kiss under the golden light
by redstarangel26
Summary: My hands grasped his face gently, his hair tickling the tips of my fingers. His eyes were widened with surprise and his mouth slightly open letting out small puffs of breath onto my lips. "Lucy," He whispered gently.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ! Hey everybody! It's my first Fairy Tail FF! Yay! I fell in love with the show the minute I saw it. And then I fell in love with the NaLu couple because they are adorable! So I was thinking when I saw that scene with Erza and Jellal when they fell down that mountain, (I was flipping out so much you have no idea, but then they didn't kiss T.T) Well I thought, what if that happened between Natsu and Lucy? Well that's why you're here to find out. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, well now you should be very motivated to watch the rest of the episodes. Ok here we go a Kiss under the golden light**

**Summary: My hands grasped his face gently, his hair tickling the tips of my fingers. His eyes were widened with surprise and his mouth slightly open letting out small puffs of breath onto my lips. "Lucy," He whispered gently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail unfortunately. I wish I could think of something that awesome! **

"OI! LUCY!" His yell echoed everywhere around me. I sighed and dropped my hands into my lap and lifted my head up that was not supported by my hands anymore. I turned around to see my pink haired nakama making his way up the rocky ledge, his scarf billowing behind him like a tail. I smiled and gave a small wave in his direction and turned back around. I counted down mentally in my head, anticipating his next move.

"Luce!" He yelled wrapping his arm over my shoulder and around my neck gently. I wasn't even surprised in the slightest, used to his weird antics, well mostly anyways.

"Hey Natsu, what brings you up here?" I asked scooting over on the rock so he could sit next to me, but he just stood still. "Well I noticed that you were gone and Erza said that she saw you on her way down back to camp. So I came here to make sure you were ok?" He said with his classic smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You worry too much flamehead." I mumbled. He pouted and crossed his arms, causing his scarf to scrunch up past his mouth giving him a cute innocent child like look. I started to break out into laughter causing his to raise a pink eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at you weirdo?" He asked. I just shook my head and gazed back at the darkening sky as the sun slowly made its decent to wake up the night.

"Natsu, do you ever think about what would have happened if we hadn't of been stuck in time for seven years?" I asked thoughtfully after we basked in a comfortable silence watching the sun set. He finally gave in and sat down on the stone next to me.

"All the time actually. At times I really wish it hadn't of happened so I could have gotten a chance of being an S-Class mage, and the fact that we would still be in our guild. But it's not too bad, because I've got my nakama with me, and that's all that really matters in the end." He said. My heart fluttered softly at his words. He barely ever spoke his feelings, and when he did it was either extremely blunt and stupid or it was kind and heartwarming.

"What about you Luce?" He asked. I shrugged. "I hate that fact that I missed seven years of living, and that life moved on without me knowing. I really wish that I could have at least seen my dad before he passed. But like you said, at least we are all still together." I said with a shy smile. He gave me another one of his big grins. I took a deep breath of the ocean breeze and shivered when the cold kissed at my skin causing goose-bumps to explode all over my arms.

"You cold?" Natsu asked taking notice to my shiver. Before I could even say anything he had placed his scarf around my neck.

"There, we don't want you getting sick right before the big games now do we?" He asked. I blushed and tried to cover it with his scarf. It was actually very warm and soft for being worn so much. It smelt of burning wood and a hint of cinnamon, Natsu's scent. I gazed over at him cautiously.

"You look so strange without you scarf." I mumbled. He turned to look at me. "I guess I'm just always used to seeing it on you, it's just a trademark." I said, running my fingers over the smooth scales.

"Is it warm enough?" He asked. I nodded and scooted a little closer to him. "You help a lot too; I swear your body is like a furnace." I mumbled. "Well I am a fire mage, it's kind of normal." He said casually. "Don't be a smart ass Natsu." He suddenly jumped up and stared at his butt.  
"What do you mean? How can a butt be smart?" He asked. I nearly fell off the rock at his question. Way to ruin the moment. He kept twirling around in circles staring at his butt in wonder and I just started laughing. He turned to look at me with confusion written all over his face.

"It's an expression Natsu." I said through my laughter. His eyebrows only furrowed lower. "But I wasn't making any faces at you was I?" He asked suddenly jumping in front of me. I jumped at the sudden movement. He started to make weird faces, sticking his tongue out and stretching his cheeks until I kicked him down to the ground.

"Stop making a fool of yourself. Forget I said anything ok?" I asked. He groaned from his position on the ground.

"Luceeee why do you have to be so meeaaann." He whined out. I sighed and stood up to leave.

"Wait don't go!" He yelled causing me to turn around to look at him, he had jumped up and was walking towards me, but of course he had to trip. His hand clung onto my arms and I clutched onto his shirt for dear life yelling as we rolled down the hill. I hissed as the rocks scrapped my skin and my joints slammed to the surface. We finally rolled to a stop, I just kept my eyes closed, trying to process what had happened and tried to get a grip on consciousness. Another groan is what caused me to finally crack open my eyes and see what happened. There was Natsu sprawled out on top of me, his face buried in my neck and his hand clutching my arms protectively. I nudged him with my leg causing him to lift his head up slowly and gaze down at me.

"What just happened….." I started to ask but trailed off as I finally noticed that Natsu was on top of me in a very interesting position, and not only that his face was inches away from mine. I gazed at the sky around him, noticing the golden pollen. Us falling down the slope must have caused the flowers to bloom and sprout their pollen. Some of the gold sprinkled into Natsu's hair causing it to glow. I gulped.  
"Natsu." I whispered quietly. Without my consent, my hands slowly lifted up to grasp his face gently, his hair tickling the tips of my fingers. His eyes were widened with surprise and his mouth slightly open letting out small puffs of breath onto my lips. "Lucy." He whispered back equally as quiet. Who knew the reckless fire dragon could be so quiet. He hesitantly lifted his hand and gently brushed a few blonde strands off of my face. His hand then cupped my cheek and his thumb drew circles. Before I could think, I started to lift myself up and pursed my lips ever so slightly and slowly drew closer to his face. His eyes grew wider until he stopped me from moving any closer.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. I stared at him with wide eyes and a blush staining my cheeks. I was so damn close! He watched me curiously, his eyes dancing in the golden light. I lifted my hand and placed it on the back of his head.

"Just shut up and stay still." I whispered closing the space between us. I hesitated before finally placing my lips on to his. I winced as our teeth clanked together causing us both to shiver. He pulled away quickly and stared at me wide eyed.

"Why did you just kiss me?" He asked. I blushed and looked to the side, not wanting to look into his jade eyes. I couldn't ever face him now, I had just kissed him and he had no idea why.

"Lucy answer me please." He said. I felt my blush grow warmer and I shrugged. He hummed thoughtfully.

"Well can we try that again? It wasn't very pleasant." He said. I snapped my head back to look at him. He had his cheesy grin plastered across his face.

"You mean you want to kiss me again?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well yeah, the first time wasn't very good so why not try again?" He asked. I sighed but smiled anyways. I pushed on his chest causing him to sit up. I held out my hand and he grasped it swinging my body up and into his arms. I gently pulled away from him and hesitantly met his gaze.

"I can't kiss you if your mouth is covered!" He said pointing to the scarf. I giggled. "Then find a way around it Natsu. I want you to start this next kiss." I said. He stared at me bewildered.

"But I don't know what I'm doing! What if I hurt you?!" He asked. I rolled my eyes, he is so oblivious. "Natsu, it's just a kiss, just do what I did and gently ok?" I said. He nodded slowly and scooted closer to me with the tiny space that he had left. He suddenly looked determined. I felt my heart start to pick up a bit as his face moved in closer and closer. His finger came up and lifted down the scarf and he finally connected our lips. I pushed my body up against his trying to get as close as possible. This was probably a once in a lifetime chance and I was going to get as much as I could. I lifted my arms to wrap around his neck. I could tell he was confused as to where to place his arms because he stopped kissing me for a couple of seconds before he decided to place one hand on my waist and the other on my thigh. I titled my head making the kiss even deeper. I ran one of my hands down his chest and could feel his heart beat going out of control. My lungs were screaming for air, but I wasn't quite done. I hesitantly opened my mouth and poked my tongue through to prod at his lips. He jumped at the sudden change and almost pulled away but I held him back. I opened my eyes and stared at him with pleading eyes. He slowly opened his lips and gave me access. I snuck my tongue in. At first Natsu just stayed still, not sure of what to do, but he eventually reached out his tongue and started to dance with mine. We were both starting to warm up as the kiss got more passionate and sloppier as we drew closer to one another. Natsu pulled me onto his lap and started to run his hands up and down my body. I let out a quiet moan. He stopped his movement but after seeing that I didn't stop, he continued. I finally pulled away from him, the need to breath becoming too much. We stared at each other, faces flushed and chest moving up and down rapidly trying to gather up air.

"What was that?" He asked in awe. I laughed and kissed his nose. "It's called a French kiss. You are a quick learner." I said. He gripped my waist tightly.

"I always wondered what it was like to kiss someone. I thought about it sometimes, and every time I thought of kissing, I thought of you Luce." He said. I smiled softly.  
"Me too Natsu." I whispered. He suddenly kissed me again hungrily. He gently nibbled on my lip and pulled away slightly. "You taste really good Luce." He mumbled before continuing his work. I moaned again as he trailed his lips down my jaw to my neck.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I asked, my face burning with embarrassment. "I saw Gajeel kissing Levy like this and it seemed she liked it a lot." He said against my neck causing me to giggle. He trailed down a little further and stopped right where my shirt met with my skin. He shot his head back up and stared at me.

"Why do you make me feel this way Lucy?" He questioned. I smiled softly. "I'm not sure Natsu, but I ask myself that question about you every day." I confessed. His eyes bored into mine, I could tell he was processing my words.

"Luce, I-"NATSU!" A screaming Happy came zooming out of nowhere, tears streaming down his face. We both jumped away from each other, I ran my fingers through my hair trying to desperately make it look somewhat normal. The blue exceed crashed into Natsu's chest.

"What's wrong Happy?" He asked concern etched across his face. We all turned towards the hotel when there was a loud crash.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMNED CAT?!" An enraged Erza yelled. Natsu sighed and looked down at his best friend.

"What did you do this time?" He question standing up from his position on the ground. He offered me his hand and I took it. I could already feel the effect from falling down the hill. The scratches stung each time I moved and my knees were sore to bend. I stared at the fire mage as he and Happy talked. My lips and neck felt like they were on fire because of his lips. That was most likely his first kiss, and if it was he is a damn good kisser. Natsu as always a fast learner when it came to anything but writing and reading, but the last thing I expected was for him to be fast at learning intimate things.

"Now go apologize to Erza Happy." Natsu said. I had missed that entire conversation while thinking about our kiss. The cat nodded and flew off.

"What did he do?" I asked brushing off my skirt and shirt to free it from dirt. "He told Erza that she shouldn't eat too much or she will get fat." I started to laugh at the remark. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with that cat." He said with a sigh. I rolled my eyes.

"We could all say the same for you Natsu." I said. He narrowed his eyes and playfully glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked crossing his arms. I held up my hand and started counting off all of the things he did when he was reckless and not thinking. It then turned into a heated argument when he brought up that I wasn't any better.

"You're always complaining about me destroying things! Why can't you have some fun?" He asked getting closer to me. I glared at him.

"For your information I have fun all the time when I'm with you all! But sometimes you give me a headache with your antics." I said. His lips formed a small pout.

"Anyways you said yourself that it's more fun when I'm with you!" I said, my cheeks growing warmer at the thought of his words. It grew silent between us until he finally smiled.

"Well I can't help with something that is true." I stared at him, taking in his words and contemplating on whether I should say what was on my mind or not.

"Hey Natsu, you were going to say something to me before Happy interrupted you, what was it exactly." I asked playing with the ends of the scarf, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh that, well.." He trailed off causing me to look up at him. A faint blush painted his cheeks and the tip of his nose. He opened his mouth to finish his sentence but Erza came walking up.

"Hey you two, dinner is ready so come down before it gets cold." She said. With the mention of food, Natsu bolted down to the inn we were staying at. I sighed and clutched onto his scarf.

"Everything ok with you two?" Erza asked. I looked over at her. "I don't really know Erza. The moment I think something is going to happen between us, we get interrupted." I said burrowing my chin deeper into the scarf.

"Do you think he likes you back?" She asked crossing her arms. I smiled softly. "There's a strong possibility, but right now I think he's confused as what to do, the poor guy is so dense." I said with a small giggle. Erza laughed.

"You know, he may be dense, but he has his moments where he actually knows what he's talking about." She said. I took in a deep breath of his scent and nodded.

"Yeah," I whispered. My lips were still tingling for our heated moment only minutes ago. I brought a finger to my lips. "I know."

**Should I continue? Or keep it a one-shot? Suggestions? Let me know what you think of my first Fairy Tail FF! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got a pretty positive response from everyone! So I thought I'd be nice and add another chapter. This takes place right after the fight between Lucy and Flare, and there's that section where Natsu comes back out after saying the Lucy was in the shower, so that means he was with her, alone, so let's see what happened between them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I really wish I did**

I grasped his hand tightly as he pulled me onto my feet. I could feel all the burns scarred across my body and I fell against Natsu's chest. He held onto me tightly.

"Can you walk Luce?" He whispered to me. I nodded my head and stood up straight, wobbling a bit. I grasped his arm tightly and looked at him with a smile, even though I had tears pouring down my face. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder and helped me walk out of the arena. The team ran up to us and was examining me making sure that I wasn't too injured.

"Guy's stop worrying, I'm fine, just a few bruises and scratches. After a nice shower and a little rest I should be back to normal." I said giving them a thumbs up. They didn't look very convinced but nodded anyways.

"I'm going to help her to the showers, I'll be back in about ten minutes." Natsu said, and with that we were far away from the arena and walking down the stone hallways to the showers. I glanced at Natsu and then turned away. Ever since that night we shared the kisses, I haven't felt normal around him. Every time he made contact with me, my skin burned and a million butterflies took flight in my stomach. Every time his eyes made contact with mine, I felt weak in the knees. Every little thing he did towards me it was like a firework went off inside of me. I was broken from my thoughts when I was lifted onto a counter. I looked around and realized that we were in the showers. Natsu's eyes gazed over my body carefully and I felt a blush creep across my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked crossing my arms over my body. He grasped my wrists gently and pulled my arms away. "I'm making sure you aren't seriously injured anywhere." He said examining my exposed skin. I blushed and looked away from his face. I jumped when his fingers traced over a gash on my wrist.

"I knew I smelt blood." He muttered turning around and scanning the room. He turned back to me and gave me a look. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"What?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head. "You told me you weren't badly injured, you lied Lucy." He said. I gulped and examined the wound. I winced at the blood that was dripping down my arm. He started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "To get some bandages and a change of clothes for you. Clean that out while I'm gone." He said pushing open the door. I watched as it swung closed; I was now left in a thick silence. I sighed and gently stepped down on to the cold tile, hissing as my burned feet sizzled from cooling down. I turned on the faucet and started to rinse off the dry blood that dripped down my arm.

"Why hasn't he said anything about it?" I mumbled to myself scrubbing a little harder at my skin in frustration. "It's almost like he doesn't even care that we kissed!" I growled smothering my arm in soap and shoving it under the steaming hot water. I jumped back in surprise at how hot it was.

"Damn him." I shouted turning the cold water up a bit. I don't know where all this pent up anger was coming from; maybe I was just still frustrated with myself, losing miserably in front of everyone, in front of him. Why was I even on the team? It was obvious that I was the weakest. I paused in my washing and sighed, biting my tongue to hold back the tears.

"I can't keep beating myself up like this." I sighed and grabbed some paper towels, drying off my dripping wet arm. "I have to save my tears for when we win, just like I promised Natsu." I smiled warmly at my image in the mirror, but it soon turned to a frown when I realized that my train of thought had led to him again. I groaned in annoyance and jumped back onto the counter, swinging my legs back and forth, humming a tune quietly. I glanced at the door and listened for any footsteps.

"He probably won't be back for another five minutes." I mumbled. I had never told anyone in the guild that I could sing. When I was ten, my dad had made me take singing lesson, strictly saying that true ladies should be able to sing like angels. When I had first started I had found it annoying and boring to sing useless songs. But when I started to sing on my own, I had grown a liking to the amazing feeling of accomplishment, singing words true to my heart.

I started to hum along to the beginning of the song, closing my eyes at the calming tune.

_**"I've been racing for you, honey  
But you take your love  
From under my feet  
The very moment I arrive  
I hold the invitation in my hand  
You smile and I don't understand  
When you tell me the writing ain't yours  
You were the one thing I could count on  
Even if your apathy was what I expected  
Oh, darling, I waited and waited to feel your footsteps  
And to hear your breath  
But maybe I just wanted someone to wait for**_

You were ever in my mind  
You were behind my soul each time  
I held it to the flame  
You were ever in my precious thoughts  
I'd leave a room of angels  
Just to be alone  
If only to say your name  
I never told you I needed you, darling  
Like a rose needs the rain  
How could you possibly know how much?  
So I reach for your love  
Like the moon and the stars  
Ever in my sight  
Ever out of touch

I felt a few tears escape my eyes, the words hitting home. Damn him, why did I have to fall in love with such a helpless fool?_****_

There's a spotlight of a holy kind  
Think it comes from somewhere  
Up in the sky or from some far off, lovely place  
But this light never, ever, ever shone on me  
At least as far as I could see  
So I sat in the dark and I watched you  
Now I just cry to myself  
When there's no one around  
And I teach myself to walk backwards  
Out of any given situation  
Yes, I can be graceful and try  
Not to step on my train and  
You don't have to say goodbye  
But I'll be right here if you want to

You were ever in my mind  
You were behind my soul each time  
I held it to the flame  
You were ever in my precious thoughts  
I'd leave a room of angels  
Just to be alone  
If only to say your name  
I never told you I needed you, darling  
Like a rose needs the rain  
How could you possibly know how much?  
So I reach for your love  
Like the moon and the stars  
Ever in my sight  
Ever out of touch

I swayed my body side to side gently as I hummed the violin part._****_

Now, I could paint your portrait  
If I never saw you again  
When I am old someone may ask me  
If I ever loved  
And I will speak but they won't recognize  
My words, they'll say I'm telling lies  
And maybe I am  
Maybe I am  
All I know is

You were ever in my mind  
You were behind my soul each time  
I held it to the flame  
You were ever in my precious thoughts  
I'd leave a room of angels  
Just to be alone  
If only to say your name  
I never told you I needed you, darling  
Like a rose needs the rain  
How could you possibly know how much?  
So I reach for your love  
Like the moon and the stars  
Ever in my sight  
Ever out of touch  
I never told you I needed you, darling  
Like a rose needs the rain  
How could you possibly know how much?  
So I reach for your love  
Like the moon and the stars  
Ever in my sight  
Ever out of touch."

I started to hum the instrumental again but froze when I heard the door close. I turned around and saw Natsu there with my clothes and a first aid kit. His face was calm, but his eyes held puzzlement and astonishment. I felt my heart thumping loudly in my chest, he could probably hear it with his amazing senses.

"When did you learn how to sing?" He asked setting my clothes on the counter and positioning himself in front of me with the bandage in his hand.

"Wouldn't it make sense to just bandage my arm after I take a shower?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Don't question me, and don't avoid my question." He said unraveling the tape. I stuck out my arm with a sigh.

"My father made me take singing lessons when I was younger. I didn't like it at first, but then started to enjoy the sensation of freedom and calmness of expressing my feelings in such a unique way." I said. He nodded his head along, concentrating on my wound.

"Who was the song about? The guy you like?" He asked glancing up at me briefly. I blushed and looked away from him. What the hell? Since when was he so observant? I always thought if I had sung that song right in front of his face he would just give me a goofy smile and say 'you're such a weirdo Luce.' But no here he was wondering about the guy I like.

"Why do you ask?" I mutter quietly causing him to look up at me with a surprised expression. "Well, the words, they seemed to be about someone and I figured it had to be a guy." He said. I sighed and pulled my arm out of his grasp and examined the bandage.

"What if I told you that it was-"I paused biting my tongue. What was I doing? This could ruin our friendship. I brought a finger to my lips and sighed.

"Natsu, do you remember the night that we, um kissed?" I asked quietly. He nodded slowly, his cheeks turning a little pink. I felt my face warm up.

"Well you were going to say something to me but Erza and Happy had interrupted you, what was it?" I asked gazing into his eyes shyly. He sighed and placed his hands on my knees. Before I could process another thought his lips were placed gently upon mine, his tongue swiping across my lips. I moaned in surprise but before I could even respond he pulled away ever so slightly.

"You taste good." He muttered with closed eyes and his blush deepening. My heart sunk. Was that the important thing he had to tell me?! I swear I'm going to- my thought process froze when his hot lips trailed down my neck and back up, suckling the skin between his teeth.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I asked quietly, grasping his hair gently between my fingers. He gave my neck one last peck and pulled away to look at my face. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"I haven't been able to sleep at night. That kiss we shared had haunted my dreams. I was so confused as to why I was feeling this way. So I had talked to Gajeel because he was also a dragon slayer." He paused and looked at me with an intense gaze.

"I had never really thought about this before, but I remember Igneel teaching it to me because it was very important to a dragon's life. I always thought that it probably wasn't true and I could live life without ever knowing, and then I met you. I never really understood the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach whenever I saw you, or whenever you were in danger. Or especially when another guy had the guts to flirt with you." He stopped and took a deep breath.

"But now I understand." He said. I felt my heart speed up and my hands grow sweaty. He took a deep breath.

"I had chosen you without even knowing it." He said grasping my hands. I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. He clucked his tongue in annoyance and sighed.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't understand the way of the dragon Natsu! You need to be more specific." I said. He nodded.

"Lucy, what do you think a dragon is most protective of when it senses danger anywhere?" He asked suddenly.

"Well that's easy, it's children." I said. He nodded. "And what else?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and shrugged.

"It's spouse?" I questioned. He nodded. I shook my head. "Where are you going with this?" I asked. He sighed again and tightened his grip on my hands.

"Lucy, dragons are very protective of their spouses for a certain reason. It's because that specific dragon they mated with is the only one they will ever be able to be with. A dragon chooses his mate and marks her as his for life. It's a symbol of power and true love that nothing can really break." He said slowly. My eyes widened as he previous words finally processed. 'I had chosen you without even knowing it.'

"Does that mean…" I trailed off, the new information being too much. He blushed and looked away from me. "I guess I had picked you when I first met you. I never really paid any attention to my feelings because I thought it was pointless. But over the course of time, it got worse and worse to the point where whenever I saw you I would want to just jump you." He said shyly. I gulped. This couldn't be happening.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but Gajeel said I needed to tell you before something really did happen and everything would fall apart. I'm sorry I plopped this on you, but I just had to say something. I understand if you don't want to be with me right now, because I will wait for you, because I kind of don't have a choice, and because-" He paused with a gulp. "Because I love you so much that I can wait." He said hesitantly. I stared at him in disbelief. Not only had he just given me a lesson on dragons, he had also confessed to me.

"Lucy please say something." He begged tightening his hold on me a little more. I swallowed thickly and blinked a couple of times.

"Wow, that's just...wow." I muttered. He watched me as I processed his words. "That's a lot Natsu. I don't know if I'm ready for something like that! I almost feel like I'm in an arranged marriage that my father set up." I said but instantly regretted it when hurt flashed over Natsu's face.

"So you don't love me back then?" He asked. I had never heard his voice hold so much pain and hurt. I pulled my hands away from his and placed them gently on either side of his face.

"I never said that Natsu. It's just I'm only seventeen, I haven't really thought about being with someone forever." I said. He looked at me hopefully.

"I can't really believe this is happening. I always thought that you had loved Lisanna. That's why I always hid the fact that I loved you. I tried to lock it away and face the fact that you would never be with me. But now," I said giving his nose a light peck.

"But now I get to be with you." I whispered. His eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across his face making him look like a dork.

"So does that mean you'll be mine?" He asked. I bit my lip. I know that I loved Natsu for a fact, but was I sure that he was the _one_? If I wasn't ready, how would I know when I am? I looked into his eyes.

"I can't promise you anything yet Natsu. But I will date you and we will go slowly ok? And when I'm ready, I will tell you." I said. His smile turned into a gentle one and he nodded.

"I understand, that's why I said I will wait for you." He said placing his hands on top of mine and slowly lowering them from his cheeks. He squeezed his way in between my legs and drew his face in closer to mine.

"Thank you." He whispered before kissing me gently on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed forward slightly to get closer to him. We pulled away and I smiled at him.

"You know it will take me awhile to get used to this Natsu." I said playing with his bubble-gum hair. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. I giggled.

"I'm used to the reckless, loud, destructive, fire-breathing Natsu, not this gentle one who is a great kisser and blushes and stutters." I said pecking his lips again. He chuckled.

"It's all because of you Luce, you bring something inside of me alive I guess." He said burrowing his face into my neck. I blushed.

"Well lover boy, I have to take a shower and the others are probably wondering where you're at." I said pushing him away gently. He growled in frustration and kissed me again.

"I don't want to leave though. How about I take a shower with you?" He suggested with his devilish smirk. I narrowed my eyes and kicked him in the leg.

"I don't think so mister!" I shouted. He just laughed and stepped away from me. "I'll see you out there Luce." He said turning towards the door.

"Wait Natsu." I said holding out my hand. He turned around his head tilted to the side. I blushed and retracted my arm back to my side.

"I-I love you too." I said quietly, but I knew he could hear me with his freakish dragon ears. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you Luce." He said before opening the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder.

"I love you even more." And with that he shut the door behind him. I let my back rest against the mirror as I placed a hand over my racing heart. Did that really just happen? I shook my head in disbelief.

"How did I ever fall in love with that idiot?" I asked out- loud turning on the shower.

**Well I thought I'd throw the mating thing in there because I've read a lot of stories about it, don't get me wrong I love all of them, but I always thought that Lucy would have a hard time accepting something like that instead of just jumping into his arms and saying yes I'll be with you forever when I'm only seventeen! I mean come on! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song is Ever by Emilie Autumn, go listen to it, beautiful and touching song. And I always thought that Lucy would have a deeper voice, that she would be an alto instead of soprano. :D**


End file.
